The Fire Side Thoughts
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: There was someone else witnessing the Masters funeral. A fire side musing of the Doctor, the Master and the Timewar. Spoilers for LotTL.


This started out as a strange thought I had after watching the last three eps of Doctor Who. I couldn't help but notice that the Doctor and the Master were very similar and I wondered if anyone else noticed it. Well, the audience would have but what about the characters. So this is from a characters point of view during the funeral scene and the part which the BBC dubbed 'the hand of the Rani'. (if you don't know the funeral scene then you clearly haven't seen the ep.)

Disclaimer: (I'm getting tired of writing these) If you really think that i own these characters then i'm sorry to tell you that I don't. although, one day...

>> >> 

You were the best of friends, the worst of enemies and so very, very alike. That was the first thing I noticed about both of you and I'm sure, you noticed it too. Even with different faces, different personalities, you were still so similar. I could always tell what you were thinking when he appeared, Doctor. In him, you could see everything. Your past, filled with pain, your present filled with regret and your future filled with promise. And I know that he could see it in you. He was your equal and opposite and that scared you. Everything he did, you could do to. That's why you needed to forgive him, to save him. So that, maybe, one day, he would forgive and save you.

I watched you burn his body, I watched you greve. You didn't notice me. I was hidden in the drum beats, and the truth is, I didn't want you to notice me. We have been friends for hundreds of years and now I'm too scared to face you. After what I did and what you did.

Was he scared to face you Doctor? Were you scared to face him? Will I ever get the chance to ask you these questions? I probably will. I may even get to ask him, his thoughts on it. What? You really thought he was dead? No, of course you didn't. We all knew that. You two were so connected, that the death of one would result in the death of the other. You are still here so he must be too. And yes, I did say 'we'. The four remaining Timelords in existence. You, my dear Doctor, and him, myself and my equal and opposite. You knew her as the Rani. And me, you knew me under many names. I have been called many things in my long history. The Teacher, the President and even some human names. But you were one of the few who knew my real name. Romana.

One day you will see me again. One day, we will fight together. All four of us. The final battle is coming. The battle to end the Time War once and for all. The survivors of Gallifrey will fight the cult of Skaro. Maybe we will win, maybe we will loose. It doesn't really matter. It never did.

Just remember this one thing Doctor, for me. The Doctor will always need his Master and the Master will always need his Doctor.

I will see you again. Both of you. But until then, good luck in whatever you do.

>> >> 

Romana watched the Doctor walk away, leaving the body to turn to ash. With a small sigh, she sat down and watched the fire burn. It was night then.

The sun was just starting to rise when Romana became aware of the other woman. The woman walked to the pile of ash that had been the Masters body. She bent down and slowly picked something out of the ash. Gently, she put it in her pocket and stood up. Then she looked around, her eyes meeting Romana's. Romana slowly nodded and stood up. The Rani nodded back. Romana smiled softly and turning her back on the scene, she walked away. She knew that one day, they would all meet again, but, at that moment, she was happy to let life go by.

>> >> 

A final battle? This was not in my first copy of this story. Sorry, i'm a little like that. My writing doesn't go through my brain and its as much a shock to me as it is to you. Anyway, i feel that the BBC need to put to rest the time war idea and i'm sure they will make it go out with a bang. Hope you enjoyed the story anyway. It was fun to write.

Oh and just for the record, the name "The Teacher" comes from a story i am currently writing, set in another universe, where Romana takes on the name to hide from the Doctor who has become evil. and the name "The President" comes from a rumore going around that Romana became President of Gallifrey during the Timewar.


End file.
